


Call me in the dead of night

by MR01



Category: Castle Rock (TV), Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Another AU no one asked for but deserves, Bill Skarsgård is All kinds of fine, Castle Rock is awesome tbh, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Gen, Henry Deaver does the most, I'm not sure about the twincest yet, Jonathan thinks Cameron is forgetting about him, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Shawshank redemption brought me here, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: AU where Jonathan is captured after the series finale by Interpol in Rome and extradited back to the United States for breaking out of jail.Since he no longer has proof of his innocence because of a fall out with M.W. after finding - dividing his Rockefeller inheritance.He is tried in court and found guilty for his actions. As a result a stupid amount of time was added to the remainder of his sentence and the judge decided to make an example of him.Forcing him to be placed under increased security meaning Shawshank prison where his cell mate is none other than a freaking green eyed 'ghost'. One who he is low key thinking might just be the Devil.





	Call me in the dead of night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' or 'Castle Rock'- anything affiliated with it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on other stories right now, sorry for the tardiness but they will be coming out this month. Here is the prologue for this one.
> 
> I'm going to pretend that Dennis Zalewski's death is an illusion like earlier on in the episodes. Although it could have been a premonition and then it leads up to it? I'll see. Okay thanks for reading.

* * *

There are situations in life that Jonathan Black had absolutely no control over.

Such as being raised to be his twin brother's shadow, not going to school or having any friends.

Only to actually become him on stage, use his name.

Later on as he got older he was even being framed for a murder he did not commit by a beautiful woman with a purpose to destroy him.

Someone she had thought was his brother in order to get revenge against him and his father.

Cause he won't lie, the guy was a dick when he saw something he didn't like on her case it was that she had threatened his business.

And to expose him, what he had built by manipulating his children into doing what he wanted.

It doesn't matter now. 

What had been Jonathan's idea of taking the situation into his own hands was to literally go bailing from prison in search of a lost treasure he now knows is actually real and out there waiting for him.

All had gone great. He even pulled the switcheroo using the amazing Cameron Black 

Now it 100% was his flaut that he was captured by Interpol in Rome and extradited back to the United States for breaking out of jail.

Since he no longer has proof of his innocence because of a fall out with M.W. after finding then dividing his Rockefeller inheritance.

She helped him find it after all, it was only fair.

All of his accounts are frozen now, his assets placed under standby.

To make matters worse his brother Cameron and his friends are there watching along with the world as he is tried in court and found guilty for his actions.

What he had not accounted for was that as  a result to his little stunt a stupid amount of time was added to the remainder of his sentence.

The judge had even decided to make an example of him.

Forcing him to be placed under increased security meaning Shawshank prison where he is informed before actually arriving there that this time he would have a cell mate.

This time there was nothing his association with Corvus Vale or his brother could do anything to stop it, help him.

 Good thing he already signed over his power of attorney to his brother. 

* * *

 Castle County was rocked Tuesday morning when they got wind that the suicide of Shawshank's Warden Dale Lacy had taken place as Castle Lake.

Not only that but on Local Color, the town's  main.

Local TV station-program that Molly Strand  had booked previously to promote her real estate business.

Pitch an upgrade project designed to update the town.

It had gone sideways and she choked live on air.

Like most people who know her assumed she would. They had even told her straight up, advised her against it.

She tried to play it off but she no longer had her drugs therefore she couldn't block out all the voices that were coming for her.

Thanks to her rare medical condition that is like basically being psychic or empathy on steroids as she calls it.

Without a doubt the loudest being that of Henry Deaver here long time crush who was here for a week at most on business to free said prisoner.

Instead she hones in that thought and just  lets anyone who would listen.

Know that locked down in cell block F of Shawshank Prison in their state of Maine there was an unaccounted prisoner. 

One who was likely not a prisoner at all and was being held there against his will.

* * *

 Local prison guard Dennis Zalewski had been doing his job at the time, he had actually been the one to find The Kid down there.

They were going to take to just calling him that since he refused to give out his name.

With good reason he assumed because he guesses that the poor guy could use that as leverage.

If they didn't know who he was they couldn't look him up or more importantly charge him with anything.

He had found the Kid down in what seemed like an actual animal cage deep in the bowels of sector F.

A block abandon and thought by everyone else, closed down for some 30 plus years was actually housing a really skinny dude who looks to be in his early twenties.

By the previous Warden Dale Lacy who most people here now know must have been a twisted man because whi in their right mind does things like this.

 The current Warden, Ms. T. Porter was possibly worse because she had wanted to keep any and all news of The Kid under wraps.

Well until Molly Strand a local realtor decided to spill the beans and ruined her plans for which he is grateful. No one deserves this.

Good thing he had called for his lawyer Henry Deaver but he hopes that he doesn't get into too much trouble while he is staying here.

* * *

Cameron Black is absolutely pissed not only because he is under constant surveillance along with his team. 

 His lawyer had advised him to press charges against his brother for emotional damage since he was incarcerated for a few days.

Only to have Cameron threaten to kick him out by force if needed until he said that Jonathan had given him power of attorney.

And he didn't know what to say so he just walked out of his own house himself.

He takes a walk only to pull out his phone then dial Shawshank Prison a few minutes later.

His brother will be transferred there early in the morning.

So as far as he's concerned he has to set up a prison trust account for him immediately.

* * *

 T. Porter also known as Shawshank Prison's new Warden is in the middle of a shitstorm.

One that as of right now doesn't seem to have an end in sight.

She had just arrived to the town of Castle Rock, it boarders Chester's Mill the next town over. 

 So far she thought that she should apply or be re-assigned there at least a few hundred times since she's arrived.

To kick it off though previous Warden offed himself causing disgustingly iffy controversy. 

Then one of her Prison's gaurds discovered a kidnap victim with no name.

Since they flat out refuse to talk or worse take a deal to make this mess all go away as quickly and quietly as possible. 

As if that wasn't bad enough they meaning Shawshank Prison got wrapped up in a high profile case.

Being called out specifically by name by a judge trying to make an example of a billionaire magician with a twin and a very hard to kick knack for pulling disappearing acts.


End file.
